Demigods Can Sing?
by PJOANDTHOaddict
Summary: basicly percy and annabeth have to sing at campfire. Please review! Not my best work, but its still ok :p TWO-SHOT
1. Another one bites the dust

**_PERCY POV_******

I stood on the stage in the amphitheater, wondering exactly I Did to deserve this.****

Flashback~~  
**_I was walking out of my cabin, ready to go swim at the beach,_****  
****_"Hey Percy!" I turned my head towards the sound, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. _****  
****_" dude, where you going in such a hurry?" Conner Stoll asked me. It was who I thought it was. Crap. _****  
****_"Never mind. I don't care, but I'm tell ing you that it's your turn for karaoke tonight." Travis told me smugly. _****  
****_"Damn, do I have to?"_****  
****_"Yes, you do. And Annabeth will be singing too, wink wink..."_****  
****_"Fine, whatever."_**  
**  
End flashback~~**

That's how I ended up on this stone floor, trying not to look like a fool in front of my girlfriend behind the curtain.  
The opening tune started to play, there was no turning back. I took a deep breath, and opened my mouth to sing:

"Steve walks warily down the street,  
With the brim pulled way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,  
Machine guns ready to go

Are you ready,  
Are you ready for this  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust

How do you think I'm going to get along,  
Without you, when you're gone  
You took me for everything that I had,  
And kicked me out on my own

Are you happy, are you satisfied  
How long can you stand the heat  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground  
You can beat him  
You can cheat him  
You can treat him bad and leave him  
When he's down  
But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you  
I'm standing on my own two feet  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
Repeating the sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust."

Finally I finished the song. It was only three minutes, but it felt like eternity. All the campers started cheering, and a huge wieght seemed to be lifted off my shoulders. I bowed, and walked off the stage with a goofy grin on my face.****

**_ANNABETH POV_******

I saw Percy walking off the stage with a huge grin on his face. I had heard the applause from earlier, but I knew I could do better. I high fived Percy on my way to the stage.

When I got on the stage, I felt completely different. I couldn't move, speak, or do anything. I just sat there staring. But then the opening bars of Adele's Chasing Pavements started to play, so I started to sing:

"I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further  
This ain't lust, I know this is love

But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough  
'Cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

I build myself up and fly around in circles  
Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle  
Finally could this be it?

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements  
Should I just keep on chasing pavements?

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?"

The crowd went completely nuts, I just kept a smile on my face. I curtsied, then jogged of the stage to find my boyfriend.  
**  
********  
****The song Percy sang was Another One Bites the Dust by Queen, Annabeth's was Chasing Pavements by Adele******

**PJOANDTHOaddict out. ****  
****Peace**


	2. Battle scars

Jason was thinking.

Did he really have to sing at the camp fire? Especially after Piper broke up with him? Did it have to hurt this much? Really?

Jason was on the stage, looking at the crowd. The had to have known what he is going through, that's why he chose this song. He started to sing:

The wound heals but it never does

That's cause you're at war with love

You're at war with love, yeah

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle

Never let a wound ruin me

But I feel like ruin's wooing me

Arrow holes that never close from cupid on a shooting spree

Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me

But when you're trying to beat the odds up

Been trying to keep your nods up and you know that you should know

And let her go but the fear of the unknown

Holding another lover strong sends you back into the zone

With no Tom Hanks to bring you home

A lover not a fighter on the frontline with a poem

Trying to write yourself a rifle

Maybe sharpen up a song

To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone

I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched

I wish that I could stop loving you so much

Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together

When all of the signs say that I should forget her

I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had

I wish that the good outweighed the bad

Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle

(And just leave then)

You shouldn't have but you said it

(And I hope you never come back)

It shouldn't have happened but you let it

Now you're down on the ground screaming medic

The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses

Shields, body armors and vests

Don't properly work, that's why you're in a locker full of hurt

The enemy within and all the fires from your friends

The best medicine is to probably just let her win

I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love

I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much

And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together

When all of the signs say that I should forget her

I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had

I wish that the good outweighed the bad

Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle

I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love

I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much

And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together

When all of the signs say that I should forget her

I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had

I wish that the good outweighed the bad

Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over

Cause you've set me on fire

I've never felt so alive, yeah

Hoping wounds heal, but it never does

That's because you're at war with love

And I'm at the point of breaking

And it's impossible to shake it

See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does

That's cause you're at war with love

Hope it heals, but it never does

That's cause you're at war with love!

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle scaaaarrrsss...

Jason finished l, barely keeping the tears back. He ran off the stage, trying not to cry. It still hurt.


End file.
